castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Vincent The Frugal
Welcome! Hi Vincent The Frugal -- we're excited to have CastleAge Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro CA I'm glad to help. I saw there was no home section, so I thought I'd write one. Feel free to edit the Home Guide. I'm certain I've had two orbs of Keira, but they both may have been used up when I summoned her, therefor I put that question in the updates, and will test further (might have been changed). Are you certain that CA is owned by Zynga? I can't find anyone claiming ownership anywhere... : Crap on a stick... you're right, CA is not owned by Zynga. Everyone seems to think that it is, but when I went to zynga.com, they didn't list it as one of their games... changing now... General Pictures I see you intend to upload the pics of the generals. Careful now. Some of the old art was removed due to legal probs. Is there a "Wanted" list of pictures and the pages they would appear on? I have a good tool for capturing pictures. ConHorne 19:00, December 9, 2009 (UTC) : Now right now, but there should be. I'll scan the wiki for needed/wanted pictures, and should be able to post the results for what's needed here in a couple hours. Incidentally, thank you for getting up so many pictures already! Vincent The Frugal 21:24, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Is there a way to see the pictures that have been uploaded? I can't figure it out. I uploaded some with an incorrect name and would like to delete them. I also can't see what's already out there that I didn't load. Oh, and you are welcome! I'm having fun! : Sorry it took so long to respond, Christmas is coming and that makes me very busy. As you probably figured out on your own by now, there's a gallery of all "Files" (which is basically just pictures for this wiki) that can be found by clicking "New Pictures" on the left menu under the picture of Celesta. Vincent The Frugal 05:56, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I had not figured that out. ConHorne 15:49, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Ambrosia/Malekus Demi Quest Line The last general for Ambrosia Demi Quest line is Liluth and Riku. Generals for Malekus DQ line are Strider, Dragan, Sano, Shino, Vanquish, Dante, Araxis. Generals for Corvintheus DQ line are Dragan, Zaverok, Penelope, Garlan, Cid, Terra, Elizabeth Lione. : That I did know. The thing is, I can't add that to the heroes page until I learn the names of the quests they're involved in. I guess I could put in "Malekus quest 6" on the heroes page until someone adds the quest names in the demi-quest section, but I won't. I'm exactly the wrong kind of lazy to do that. If you want to add it until someone offers the quest names on the wiki, feel free, you have my blessing ;p. Vincent The Frugal 06:31, November 20, 2009 (UTC) : Added quest names and info to quests I have access to. Will add more as I keep polishing Malekus' sword for him :: Excellent, you go down the Malekus line, and I'll go for Corvintheus next, and hopefully we'll get the info up within a month. Er... hopefully someone else who already did the malekus and corvintheus blessing line will fill in the missing info before then... Vincent The Frugal 19:48, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Elite Guard Do you realize that you have to be a certain level to unlock the elite guard spots..they are as follows Lvl 1 - Fighter, Thief, Cleric (unconfirmed) Lvl 2 - Mage (unconfirmed) Lvl 3 - Guardian (confirmed from here on) Lvl 4 - Rogue Lvl 5 - High Priest Lvl 6 - Gladiator Lvl 7 - Paladin Lvl 8 - Arch Mage Thanks for the welcome -- I'll do the best I can to update the tables, but honestly sometimes it might be easier to leave you a screen shot :-) But I know it's not easy to have to do all the editing work yourself. I really look forward to good loot tables, and so I can appreciate the work you're doing--happy to help keep track of it especially since you've done so much work already getting it all in place! : Sorry it took so long to get this up on the elite guard page, I was a slacker and forgot about it. It's up there now. Vincent The Frugal 04:12, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Sylvanas siege weapon Thanks for clearing that up about the Sylvanas battle in Keep/Monster/Siege Weapons. I was wondering why the link I had wasn't following the same format as what you'd provided above, but I was sure it didn't work when I did it your way, and of course I didn't have a non-friend account to test with. --Randy aka 10:17, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Hi Vincent, I added the image for the commander's battle plate, but it is full size instead of thumbnail version. I wasn't sure how to edit that back. I only see options to add pictures, not tweak or remove them. Town/Land spreadsheet I added a link to a good spreadsheet on the land page. However this spreadsheet can do far more than just lands. Please look it over, it has information regarding virtually everything in castle age. We may to post it in a more optimal place like the main page. (Edit added by Garnat07, 19:25, December 15, 2009) : The spreadsheet is indeed useful, however, it's made with an Office 2007 version of excel. Right now most people still have the old Office 2003 suite, which doesn't work at the capacity the spreadsheet author was expecting. Even if you download the converter so that Office 2003 can read the spreadsheet, it's a bit of a pain to work with it. But it does indeed work and is very nice. I'll link it to the "Miscellaneous Info" section of the wiki, in a new "Spreadsheets" section. This was if we get more, people can find them easily. Vincent The Frugal 22:54, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Heroes Perhaps we should reduce the Adopt a Hero page down to the incomplete heroes. It's getting harder to tell what hasn't been done. ConHorne 17:05, December 16, 2009 (UTC) : I gave this some thought, and I don't think we should remove the completed heroes from that page. It would be good for the people who volunteered to help get all the info up on the wiki. They "Adopted" the hero, I think they should get credit for it on the project page. Besides, there are only 5 heroes left to be "Adopted", I wouldn't be surprised if the project gets completed by New Years. If you can, just use the rightmost column to see what needs to be done until the project gets archived. Vincent The Frugal 17:46, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Article format Hello, this is Nic from Wikia Gaming. We are going to be giving you guys a new skin pretty soon, but I noticed that when new articles are creating on here. They are done improperly. For example, Keep. Under the See also section, you have Stats, Elite Guard, Achievements, Alchemy, and Monster - all linked under Keep. However, it would be better if you had Stats, Elite Guard, Achievements, Alchemy, and Monster as their own pages. This same error is made throughout this Wiki. I can help clean it up and move articles to where they should be, but just giving you a heads up for the future. Hopefully you understand what I mean by this. If not, feel free to ask. Also, if we need any other help just let me know. - Wagnike2 22:44, December 18, 2009 (UTC) : Yeah... that was intentional, and I kind of wished you had let me respond before making a whole bunch of changes. : Ok, I don't know how much you know about Castle Age, so I'll assume you haven't played it (if you have, skip on to the next paragraph). Castle Age is a game that is played on the Facebook Platform through your browser. You play the game by selecting the 1 of 8 tabs: Home, Quests, Battle, Heroes, Town, Oracle, Keep, Army. From these 8 tabs, you can navigate to a page where you can do something with the game. It's not really a fantasy game, but it's more of a glorified resource management game (in a fantasy setting). After some time, you gain resources, and you decide what to do with them, then you wait for a few hours, in which time you'll gain resources, and then you can decide what to do with them, etc. : The problem with Castle Age, is that the game set up is confusing. You can only manage certain parts of the game if you are at the correct tab. The tabs where you can do things can only be accessed through one of the main 8 tabs (Home, Quests, etc.) The confusing thing has to do with the following 3 tabs: Town, Keep, and Army. These three tabs have similar, vague things associated with those tabs. I don't know why soldiers hang out in town while monsters raze your keep, or why you perform alchemy at your keep while all magic related things are in town. Or why soldiers are different from the army. It doesn't make sense to me. I found that putting each page under a corresponding section of the game helps people to navigate through the wiki and the game better. By seeing that soldiers was under Town/Soldiers, they would know that in order to edit their soldier information, they would need to first go to the Town tab. By doing this on every page, using the formatting setup that I chose, gives perspective to the entire game's navigation system. And while yes, we could link to Castle Age more often with links to specific parts of their site (which is on our To Do List), there would still be a confusing disconnect on how their site is set up. : Plus, Castle age reuses all of their monster names\concepts (except for sea serpents and dragons, which coincidentally there are 4 kinds of each and each have similar mechanics to others that share the suffix of Dragon or Sea Serpent). Gildamesh is both a monster, and the Orc King Gildamesh, who is involved in a special mission in the land of fire, and is a hero that you can equip. Which one gets to have the Gildamesh page? All 3 Gildameshes treated very differently, and two of them are only called "Orc King". I sure don't want to make a whole bunch of disambiguation pages. And if someone is looking up information, they would know right away that if they're looking for the monster Gildamesh\Orc King, it's not the same one under the Heroes section of the wiki. Same thing goes for the Colossus of Earth\Stone Guardian, Sylvanas, Lotus Ravenmoore, Keira, and Cronus the World Hydra (except in his case, he's secondly a soldier). : The thing is (like I said before) in the game (unless you memorize a whole bunch of semi-incomprehensible, annoying to find URLs), you can only access the Alchemy Summons tab by first going to the Keep tab, then the Alchemy sub-tab, then you can reach the Alchemy Summons sub-sub tab. With the previous file-system in place, it told you how to access the sub-sub tab. If you're changing the file-system, please add to every page how you can access the Castle Age equivalent page, I'll do my best to track down the individuals URLS by searching through Castle Age's source code. Also, could you change every link on the site to follow the new file-system? Seeing the "redirected from" link on every page is annoying (I would get a bot to do it, but I don't know how to use bots yet. Frankly, I know so little about making a wiki, it's amazing this wiki even exists!) : Will the new skin break the wiki set up? Is there a reason why it has to be the way that you have changed it? Is there a standard that all wikis have to adhere to? Why couldn't we keep it the way it was? Vincent The Frugal 00:47, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :* Sorry about the delay in getting back with you. I wasn't around for the weekend. But, let me start out by saying that you were correct in assuming that I've only played this game very little. With all of the other Facebook Games that I've edited on, I've never seen any of the others do their articles like you had done. Hence, why I started moving stuff around and categorizing things my way. Sorry about that, I got perhaps too overzealous with stuff and started making changes before you had been back in touch with me. So from now on - let's work together. I'm willing to compromise with you, if you want to go back to your old system let me know. I don't understand the issue with the redirected from thing. That exists on many Wikis as it is. But let's talk about positives - you guys have a lot of great content on here and you guys do a really good job. Though, I would suggest you guys try to improve on categorization. Making sure all the articles have categories. The new skin shouldn't break your format on here, if anything it will just add to it and allow more users to come here. - Wagnike2 17:18, December 21, 2009 (UTC) RE: Promotion Sure. I'd love to be an admin. I like helping out. Wikicode isn't TOO hard, once you get the hang of it. Just gotta experiment till it works. XD Except Bots. I still haven't figured those out. -- Lycentia 03:43, December 21, 2009 (UTC)